Who Wants A Bloodsucker imprint?
by whatshername101
Summary: <html><head></head>Jacob met Vampire Juliet on 1st beach. She has photo's of him. Jasper loves Juliet. What Happens when After Jacob inprints?</html>
1. Chapter 1

(Bella)

Do I just walk in, _or eat lunch in the bathroom_? I'll walk in here. I see a lot of people I see Jessica waving for me. I walk up to her. "Hey, Bella." She says. "Hi, Jess." I say. Mike comes in with his brown paper bag lunch, and Eric comes with school foam tray, then Angela comes with an apple. A couple pretty people walked in. "Who the fuck are they?" I ask. "The Cullen's Are The Adopted," she made air quotes. "They date each other. Jasper the one with the honey hair is single the girl with blonde light brown hair Juliet is single and The one with bronze is Along with the Pixxe Alice." she says. They weren't eating food The dirty blonde Juliet I _think _was playing with an apple. She looked kinda mean. She had nice high cheek bones, full lips, a supermodel body, she had to be 6'4. I saw this; as she walked by.

Finally time for bio.

Her brother or something was in my bio class he sat next to me.

(Edward)

I can't read her mind. Why? I need to focus on this school. I am talking to this brown haired pale skinned girl.

. . . . .

After school I went home did my homework and Juliet's we have the same old 1900's writing. I rushed. I jumped up. "Edward, what the fuck?" Alice I felt like Alice had a vision of someone or something. "Can you help me? I feel really bad." She nodded. We walked to my room, my dad Dr. Cullen waltzed by. "Carlise, were doing something, hell no this not sex." I read his. Alice pulled my arms and made face her.

(Alice)

"So, Edward what do you need?" I asked. "Your vision think I need to -" I cut him off. "I'll Tell I'll Tell you!" I said. "What's the Vision?" he asked. "Jasper, Juliet. End up," I gulp. "Start having sex and become mates." I say. "He's not fucking my sister. " He walked out. What was wrong with him? I sat on Juliet's bed, I saw a bible and photo album. I open the bible, and flip to the back.

'Dear God, I'm a vampire I was raped, and beat. Please help me? And you find Eddie for me Thanks.' She wrote I saw a picture of Juliet and a guy he had russet skin dark long hair, he had on a black coat she kissing his cheek she had on a black crop top she had a weaved bracelet on and they were kissing, I then saw a photo of herself as a human. She was beautiful. Better than now but she did look now, she was prettier than Rosalie. I closed it, I picked up the album. It said in messy ink 'Jacob'. I smiled it was same boy. They were cute... but he was wolf. he looked 14.

. . . . .

(Jasper)

This house was not quiet. Emmett was frozen on the love seat, Juliet was on the sofa on her phone texting someone. Who? Rosalie was in her bathroom getting ready for tomorrow why was The brown haired girl studying Juliet's body? Just why?

(Edward)

Alice called me in Juliet's room she showed me a picture of Juliet and Wolf boy. How did that happen? I'll ask her now. I walked to my sister who was on the sofa. "Who ya texting?" She didn't pass me her iPhone. "I'm not telling-" I grabbed it. "Who's Jacob?"

**(An Jacob drama already, Edward Bella shit, and Alice's vision and Jasper loving J. Masen = Juliet. Whatshername) **


	2. Chapter 2

_La Push, Bella Swan, Jake, & Billy Black. _

(Juliet)

La Push. I'll head there. It's not hunting ground, or Trying to kill the Tribe. I wanna see Jake. I hear the phone ring. I answer. "Hey, Bella 'sup?" I say acting like a normal 18 teen year old. "Good, I'm heading to La Push Can you ask Edward if he wants to go?" I gulp. "He's sick, he can't but I can," I lie. "C'mon I'll see you in a hour I need to get dressed and shit." I say. "See ya then." I say. "Who called?" Asked Esme. "Bella." I say. "I lied to Bella and said Edward was Sick. Besides you all know I can go. That was Billy Black told me."

**Flashback**

I was Hanging out with Charlie Rene and Billy and Sarah Black. "So, I really like La Push, I can I visit more often?" I ask Billy. "Sure." He says. "I should go." I say. "Stay." Charlie opened a beer. "Sure." He gave me the beer.

**Now**

"Oh yeah." I say. I run to my room and put on a pair black jeans, a Crop Top, with a skinny red tie, I put on a flannel and a leather vest that had a hood I put on. I brushed my teeth and run. I drove to Bella's. "Bella Fucking Marie Swan Get the fuck out here!" Charlie and Bella walked out laughing. "Keep her safe," Says Charlie. "Masen." He said. "Will Do Chief Swan." I said.

It's my birthday, and I hate this day.

Jan. 13th 1918:

I was walking on my broken on toes after dancing with my grandfather who'll die in a few hours, now I was going home, to see someone my dad. When I got home, he beat me, I beat him back. I ran out. "Where the hell are going?" I don't reply.

I need help. Some runs in front of me. I just fall, someone pins me down. "Damn you woman." It's Eddie's Best Friend. Collin Sleepwave. "Just stop." First _Broken toes, 2nd my dad beats me, now rape. What Kinda 22 second birthday is this. _He does not do it, a hand rips him away. I hear a voice "I'm gonna to save you." He says. "Okay." I said.

Venom, Burning, Weakness.

I wake up new.

2005:

Jan. 13th

"C'mon get in the car." I say to Bella I just know, Embry and Jacob will ruin this for me. They'd be sayin' I was 19 not 87. When we got to La Push, I could feel Tension.  
>"Bella, Juliet Happy Birthday J." Embry says. "Hey, man you need fix my radio I need a new one I think." I say. "Okay J." I see Jacob. "Nice Feet." He says Since I'm not wearing Shoes or socks. "Man I hate this." Jacob will be 16 tomorrow. "Happy - Birthday I guess." I say. "Oh Happy Birthday." He kisses my cheek. "I love you." He mumbles.<p>

(Rosalie)

"Damn Emmett can really stop using Balloon air to make your voice high! Our Cousin Clan will be here any second." Oh my he can not listen he has to A.D.H.D., Carlise walks down with Alice and Esme and Jasper. "I always wanted to her these." Says Jasper. He holds a blue box. Edward walks inside with Animal blood on his face. "The're here Except Ju Ju. Hey Jasper what's in the fucking Old Fashioned Box?" He asks. "Earings and a Bracelet a necklace also a New Navel (Belly) Ring." He says. "I'm gonna Clean Up." he walks to his room. I hear fast foot steps. Esme and I walk to the door. "Tayna, Kate Irina, Carmen Eleazar." I say. Carmen has a Big Bag in her hand. "What's in it?" Alice Asked. "A couple t-shirts with the Cullen Crest in pink, Grey, and Red, a ouija board and one flat iron and a sexy dress and heels." Kate giggles. "Werido." Says Emmett. "When will she be here?" Carlise Pursed his lips and thought. "I hope soon." He says. We wait Four hours she comes in, and Kate and Irina also Tayna hug her. "Get Off."

Esme smiles. "Jules your really a fluffy." Says Alice. "No she's the pink bear off Happy Tree Friends." I slap Emmett. "Thanks." She smiles. "Okay then what do wanna do?" I ask. "Blow out 19 + 87 Candles on a human cake which is 106 candles." She says. "Okay then."

(Jacob's POV)

Ugh I smell the vampire reaming odor on me. Which I loved. I'd 16 tomorrow. Well In One Minute. "1,2,3; Whoa I'm Sixteen!" I yell. I strip down to my boxers, and lay on my back on my bed as soon I hit the pillow. I wake up, Brush my teeth, comb my long hair pull it back and wash my face, I don't look any older, I pose in the mirror. "I don't look 16." I say. Juliet is 87 I'm Fucking 16, that's good.

(Juliet)

I'm Eighty-Seven I look 22 I pretend to be 19 and being held back in my Senior year. "Hey, Happy Late Birthday Sis." Says Carlise. "Uh Thanks." I walk to the mirror I see 87 years. "I hate myself. I can't grow old can't have kids. I have a power where I can be like a Srien and kill men. I can change my looks. I want to cry." I say. "Carlise. Can I go back to being human?" Jasper stared also. "Oh." they say. I go take a shower. I get mad. I brake the pipe, The Main pipe. "Oh Shit!" I say. "I'm cutting school I'm heading to La Push. I had on my new Sexy dress which was tight and went to my knees it was shiny sparkly and red also it was see through I had a tie dye sports bra under neath you could see along with a pair of boy short under where in Tie Dye. I put on black heels and my bracelet which is Pearls on a gold chain, my Blood Ruby Navel Ring and gold tear drop earings also my white gold chain necklace with a blue heart on it. "Thanks Jasper." I say. I do my hair; in a twist on the crown of my head, and it's curled and my make up is is Red eyeshadow that matches my eyes and black mascara I put on red lipstick. and walk out. "I'm gonna stay home." I say. I want to see someone who just turned Sixteen. I grab my iPhone and turn on FOB's From Under The Cork Tree and Listen and Listen. All I hear is Patrick. I smirk all day I'm in the rocking chair on the porch I daydream about being human.

(Jasper)

She was hot, I'm going to kiss her when I get home, I'm Sexual Right now. I play with my pencil and Tap and Tap. Edward is next to me. I turn his mood to Mad. I laugh. "Mr. Birdy?" He raises his hand. "Yes Mr. Cullen?" He asks. "Can I fucking Leave?" He throws his desk at Bella Swan Oh Fucking Shit. "Dammit Cullen!" Yells Eric York. "Whoa Nice One The Hair." Says Jessica and Mike and Angela also Bella. "Fuck You." I say. Ugh why did I do this? Oh well I had my fun. The bell Rang no more school.


End file.
